A Few Bad Seeds
A Few Bad Seeds is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Zeo. Synopsis The Rangers attend herbology class. Rocky makes the mistake of using experimental seeds, resulting in a metal-eating plant. Skull steals part of it for his own project. King Mondo takes them and turns them into monsters. Rocky is sprayed by their pollen, which causes him to turn into a goofy plant-human hybrid. Plot The Rangers attend herbology class. Rocky makes the mistake of using experimental seeds, resulting in a metal-eating plant. Skull steals part of it for his own project. King Mondo takes them and turns them into monsters. Rocky is sprayed by their pollen, which causes him to turn into a goofy plant-human hybrid. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Pollenator (voice) *Brian Tahash as Adrian (voice) *??? as Gardener Notes *David Yost (Billy) doesn't appear in this episode. ** This episode marks the first time Billy doesn't appear in an episode. *Both Pollenator and Adrian don't appear in American footage as their suits were wrecked beyond repair during filming of the original Ohranger episode. *Pollenator and Adrian were ordinary plant monsters in this episode, but were robot/plant hybrids in Ohranger. *First and only time the Rangers are able to destroy a monster with their Advanced Zeo Laser Pistols. *Unusually for Power Rangers, this episode includes some mild sexual innuendo. Rocky, while transforming into a plant, tells Kat she has "nice leaves" and "her branches aren't bad, either!" At a guess, he was complimenting her hair and arms. *Rocky morphs a total of four times, more than any other episode up to this point. First to fight Cogs, second to deal with Pollinator and Adrian, third to fight Pollinator one on one, and fourth to kill Pollinator once and for all. *Unlike this episode, the original Japanese episode featured Mondo and Adrian at the end of the episode but editing cut it out. Unlike in Zeo, Bara Cactus 1 survived the King Busters/Advanced Zeo Laser Pistols and returned to the Skybase. This cut is because it featured Adrian being dissected to find out how the two Machine Beasts were able to love one another. and Pollinator getting beheaded for trying to kill Mondo. **This is why Adrian appears in the scene of Mondo sending Pollinator to Earth alone and is then never seen again. Mondo was a far more sick in the head individual than he is here. *Another change from Ohranger was that Bara Cactus 1 was Bara Cactus 2's father whereas here Pollinator is merely Adrian's brother and not dad." **This is why Pollenator can be seen taking a more fatherly role in the Japanese footage than a brotherly. ***Yet another changed element was that, in Ohranger, Pollenator willingly ent to Earth that second time to protect his son from potential murder whereas here he has to be forced to do it. This was probably changed to fit in more with his hard headed personality whereas his counterpart was brutal but loving towards his son. *After Adam suggests that Rocky take a sample of his metal-eating plant to Alpha, Rocky pretends to think of it himself. Similar things have happened in the Looney Tunes episode Duck Dodgers In The 24th and a Half Century (1953) and in Disney's The Lion King (1994). Errors *As Pollenator falls and dies, he shouts "I coulda been a contender!"Why did he say this at all? **This is apparently a reference to the movie On the Waterfront (1954) but makes no sense in the context of Zeo. Songs *Big Bang *Fight (Instrumental) See Also (fight footage) Category:Zeo Category:Episode